


Kyungsoo hates Halloween (until he doesn't)

by februarysky (andsheran)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween, I wrote this in an hour, Kyungsoo is a skeptical, M/M, Yes we do, also sorry but there's not rly a relationship, and i love them, and jongdae a believer, anyway, average...?, bc soft jongin is everything, chensoo r besties, dare i say, dont we all love him?, enjoy, i hope its not that bad, ish, jongin is soft, of ghosts and the paranormal, they just kinda meet, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/februarysky
Summary: Jongdae forces Kyungsoo to go with him to an abandoned mansion. His anger dissipates when he meets the young man called Jongin.





	Kyungsoo hates Halloween (until he doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy...idk what im doing but i hope you like it?  
> I had a sudden want for halloween-ish fics and i pooped this out smh. it's not very halloweeny but i tried...~  
> also the tags r all out of order bc i tried to fix one. rip
> 
> ((eng is not my first language but i hope i did well))
> 
> tell me if you liked it in the comments :D  
> thank you for reading <3<3<3<3<3

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has never really enjoyed celebrating Christmas or Easter or you know, _Halloween._ Even as a child he saw no point in dressing up and roam the streets for candy. _Weren’t they supposed to stay away from people giving out free candy?_ Yeah, it made no sense to him either. It still doesn’t.

 

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, his best friend _loves_ Halloween. It had to be, because opposites do attract. Therefore, Kyungsoo was pretty much bound to have a best friend who loves pretty much everything he despises and vice-versa. Well it’s not obligatory but it happened.

 

And so, when Jongdae came barging into his living room after greeting his father who opened the door for him, Kyungsoo knew the other had something else in mind than just a visit, or talking. He could see it in the glint of Jongdae’s eyes the closer he got. He could hear it in Jongdae’s voice when he told him to go on a walk with him. He just knew it. Plus, Jongdae was pretty stupid if he really believed Kyungsoo was going to fall for ‘we’re just going on a walk’. A walk, at night, in Halloween. _Yeah right, a walk_. Kyungsoo sneered in his head. Sadly, his parents came in the living room only to support Jongdae, telling him it was a good chance at meeting new people, people his age to which Kyungsoo interjected with a very annoyed “I’m not five.” His mother rolled her eyes and before he knew it he was being thrown into the street.

 

He couldn’t believe it. His mother had thrown him out for “not living life!” like she said. Kyungsoo was perplexed. He didn’t need to be loud and obnoxious to live life, he could live a quiet and calm life.

 

“Come on!” Jongdae grabbed by his arm and pushed him out of the drive way and onto the streets filled with young kids and teenagers. Kyungsoo stared at him with the evillest glare he could muster, but his friend only laughs in his face. “Yah, I’ve known you for too long, that doesn’t work. Anyway, I know exactly where we’re going!” He exclaims and the too bright smile playing on his lips tells Kyungsoo that it is not a good idea, _at all._

 

-

 

Just as Kyungsoo predicted, they walk into an abandoned old mansion according to Jongdae. Though all Kyungsoo can think of is he’s breaking into private property and they _definitely_ are, no matter how many times Jongdae says it’s abandoned. It doesn’t even look that much abandoned to Kyungsoo.

 

They walk inside through a door in the back of the mansion, which faces a large, _huge_ , field of dirt. It was probably covered in green grass back in the days when people _actually_ lived here. Kyungsoo closes his eyes when Jongdae’s smile grows wider.  _This is not a good idea_ , he tells himself.

 

The door lock was broken, so they walk in.

 

Everything is pretty normal, no ghostly activity so far and Kyungsoo just hopes things keep as they are, because Jongdae’s excitement level has gone from 100% to maybe 30%, and if they don’t encounter anything in the next five to ten minutes or so, he’s pretty sure Jongdae’s going to be the first one to walk out the door of the mansion screaming about how disappointed he is. And Kyungsoo will just be happy to be out of there, no longer breaking the law.

 

They walk in the second floor and they peek through so many rooms they nearly miss the figure standing in from of a fireplace in a small living room. But of course, Jongdae would notice it at the last millisecond. Kyungsoo isn’t that lucky.

 

His friend grabs him hard by the arm and gestures at the figure facing the fireplace. Kyungsoo look at him and squints. His eyesight is bad, especially at night but he’s pretty sure that’s a human boy. Maybe their age or older.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but Jongdae turns to him and hisses the lowest he can in his ear. “Look! A ghost!” Kyungsoo purses his lips at his friend, when they both look back to the room the boy was gone. Kyungsoo still thinks he’s human but his certainty wall has shaken a bit, after he vanished without them seeing. Hell, the only exit was the one they were at, unless the boy threw himself out of the window but then again, they were on the second floor and that would’ve made quite some noise.

 

But then again, his brain reasons. The person could be hiding behind the furniture covered in white sheets.

 

“Oh my god! We’ve met a ghost!” Jongdae whispers excitedly, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s arm harder and harder. Kyungsoo frowned. It was definitely going to leave a mark.

 

“God damnit Jongdae! It’s not a ghost.” Kyungsoo says through his teeth. Kyungsoo motions forward into small the living room, certain the person is just hiding, but his friend stops him.

 

“Kyungsoo, you saw him disappear as much as I did! He’s not in there. Let’s go.” And he’s being pulled away from the room. A scowl graces his face the whole way.

 

They keep rummaging throughout the whole mansion. Most of the things in it are covered with white sheets, but soon they reach an empty room, which has lights on. Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae and hisses as he slaps the back of his friend’s head. “I can’t believe you! We just broke in someone’s house you fucking dipshit! I knew it wasn’t a fucking ghost! I knew it!”

 

“What? No, it said on the blog it’s been inhabited for the longest time~” his friend whines as he takes his hands up to protect him from Kyungsoo’s wrath.

 

“You believed a fucking blog!?” Kyungsoo nearly screams, his eyes as wide as ever. “You’re a fucking idiot!” Kyungsoo grabs his friend and pulls him to the stairs. “We’re leaving!”

 

“But Kyungsoo! The ghost!”

 

“It wasn’t a fucking ghost you moron, _he_ probably lives here!”

 

“No one lives in a house which-“

 

And it was then that a stuttering voice speaks up, interrupting Jongdae.

 

“I-I don’t l-li- live h-here.” Both young men stop in their tracks. Jongdae lets out a loud scream and Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly pop out. They’re frozen. “I m-mean, I-I was j-just visi-visiting.”

 

Kyungsoo slowly turns to the voice and he is not disappointed, which can’t be said by his friend. The young man standing in front of them, a few meters away is most definitely human.

 

He’s also a very good looking human Kyungsoo adds. “Uhh, we really mean no harm. You see my friend here is stupid enough to believe the internet.” Jongdae lets out an affronted squeal and pushes him, with a sour expression gracing his features.

 

“Whatever…” Jongdae says as he crosses his arms on his chest, visibly annoyed.

 

“We’ll be leaving, then. Please don’t call the cops on us.” Kyungsoo pulls up the sweetest smile he can, which is probably looking like the most forced smile ever, but that’s just really his face. He can’t help it.

 

 

The boy walks a few steps towards them and then he looks around and goes to the wall. He presses something and suddenly the corridor is filled with artificial light. He looks back at the two intruders and smiles sheepishly. “Uhm…This is my grandfather’s h-house.”

 

 

“I told you it wasn’t fucking abandoned, Kim Jongdae!” Kyungsoo glares at his friend yet once again and hits him many times in his arm. Jongin’s eyes widen at the action and soon he’s running to them.

 

“Please don’t. It’s f-fine. Technically the house has been abandoned for quite a while… I was the one who decided to come here. Been thinking about cleaning it up.” The boy speaks and both Kyungsoo and Jongdae stare at him. “Uhm…Hi, I’m Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles brightly, letting go of Jongdae and focusing on Jongin. He offers him his hand. “Hi! My name’s Kyungsoo.” Jongdae grumbles next to him but eventually speaks up as well.

 

“Hi. I was hoping you were a ghost-YAH!” Jongdae gives Kyungsoo an affronted look when he elbows his stomach. He looks at the boy facing them and with frowned eyebrows says. “Hi, my name’s Jongdae, your back-door’s lock is broken.”

 

 

 


End file.
